


Primal Intent

by jeffthemermaid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Vampire Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: Tony Stark f**ks a devastatingly beautiful vampire.





	Primal Intent

"It's okay Tony, I've found you a good one, and I promise you'll like her." Pepper assured her employer as she led him into his newly renovated bedroom.

Tony smiled, he trusted Peppers taste, he knew he could look forward to this and not be disappointed. Pepper stopped outside his bedroom door and handed him a small vial filled with some kind of herb liquid.

"What's this?" Tony asked suspiciously, accepting the vial from her.

"Its vervain, it will," She paused, and smirked a little. "It will help you keep your wits about you tonight."

Tony eyed her strangely, but he trusted her so he quickly uncapped it and skulled the lot. "Ugh!" he coughed and threw the vial on the floor. "That tastes disgusting."

"I know, now listen, I'll see you at 11 for brunch, don't be late, you have a meeting and you cannot be late again." Pepper ordered him smartly and then made her exit, leaving him by himself in front of the ornate oak door.

"Should I knock?" He muttered to himself, and hesitated for a second before deciding it was _his_   _fucking room_ , so he could just march in. So he did.

He entered and was immediately taken aback. Perched eloquently on his bed was an outrageously attractive woman.

Her luxurious mocha curls were piled glamorously on her head with a few soft tendrils dangling around her heart shaped face. Her deep coffee coloured eyes were framed with long lashes and enhanced with perfectly applied kohl. Her rosebud shaped lips were painted with blood red lipstick that accentuated her flawless complexion. Her evenly tanned yet somehow pale skin was mostly exposed, only a flimsy silk negligée that matched her lipstick for colour covered the tips of her full and round breasts and reached to the very top of her toned thighs.

An intricate choker necklace made of silver and set with multiple rubies encased her throat and the entire look was polished off with a pair of red velvet stilettoes.

While Tony stood agape, the woman raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, uncrossed one perfect leg and stood up, her tall and slim frame well accentuated with womanly curves, which became more apparent as she stood. "Well, well, Mr Stark, I am disappointed." She gracefully stalked over to him, like a lioness approaching her prey. "I was assured that upon meeting me you would….react a little more, satisfactorily."

Tony was so busy being entranced by her sultry voice her words almost didn't register in his brain. Once they did he was offended. "Well good god woman, perhaps you aren't as attractive as your dear Salvatore's have led you to believe." He suggested, pulling himself together and deciding to take control of the situation.

Katherine scoffed and stretched her arms above her head deliciously. Tony's cock immediately stiffened as her breasts lifted a little out of her silked negligee. "I seriously doubt it Tony," She crooned, stepping right up to him and pressing her body into his. "I am likely to be the hottest, most fabulous, most dangerous woman you'll ever live to make love with." She nuzzled his neck and licked his throat longingly.

Tony smirked and pushed her away, removed his shirt and pulled her back to him, and started passionately kissing her. He rubbed his large hands over her supple skin and cupped her face roughly, kissing her hard and deep, smearing her lipstick and ruining her hair.

Her curls tumbled out around her as he shoved her back onto the bed and straddled her lustily, his manhood pulsing in his jeans. Katherine pulled him down on her and massaged his growing bulge, squeezing and teasing him through the cloth and wrapping her long legs around his waist.

Tony groaned into his lover's mouth as her warm inviting pussy pressed against his straining jeans.

"Let's get those pants off hmm?" Katherine moaned, smoothly unbuttoning his jeans and helping him kick them off. "Stop giving the orders young lady." Tony growled, ripping her negligee down and nuzzling into her full breasts as he pinned her arms down beneath his hands and humped her hip bone with his bulging underwear.

"I don't think so!" She heaved them over, rolling until she was on top and straddling him instead. She sat down on his boxer covered cock and ground into it, making him writhe and whimper desperately for her to stop. She smirked as he squirmed and then curled her lips back, exposing her fangs, they glinted like knives in the light before she attacked him and sunk them into the taut flesh of his throat. Tony thrashed a little under her, terrified by the initial pain, but then he stopped and relaxed into it as immense pleasure rolled over him. He reached his hand down to remove his boxers and started rubbing his foreskin up down groaning with pleasure. His other hand cupped Katherine's breasts and squeezed hard, manipulating her supple skin under his fingers.

Soon she was finished and unattached herself from his throat and kissed him kinkily, her lips still stained with his blood. "Alright," he muttered, kissing her back, enjoying the weirdness of it and biting her lip playfully. "Now it's my turn."

He grasped her around the shoulders, rolled them over, parted her thighs, exposing her neatly waxed skin, and finally, finally thrust inside of her. She whimpered throatily as he took her roughly and pumped into her. They kissed and caressed each other as he thrust in and out, her hips rising to meet him every time, his humping increasing as he approached orgasm.

"Oh Tony, Tony, OH! GOD!" She gasped, clinging to his back as the entire bed rocked with them, his thrusts so fast, so hot, and so deep. "OH my god! Ohhhhhhhhhh…." She screamed as she came, her juices spilling all over him and the bed. She writhed around sexily, her body convulsing in ecstasy as she kept going, waiting for Tony to catch up.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum," Tony panted, pumping harder into her, fondling her ass and breasts and then, he came inside her, groaning and humping faster as spurt after spurt filled her up and then spilled out as he withdrew his cock. He pumped it a few more times in his hand, until his balls were empty and his impressive cock went limp. He collapsed down beside her and squeezed her thigh appreciatively. "Still disappointed?"

Katherine smirked daintily and massaged his cock gently. "Oh no Mr Stark, not at all."

 


End file.
